What happened?
by Kagamine Kyo
Summary: This is a story that begins when Kyo was young, It will soon change to when he is 16 but for now this is it. Rated T just in case.
1. Unknown Decision

Kyo was a young child around the age of 5 but he wasn't exactly what you would call normal. He was different, very different. He was a boy but yet he wasn't you see sometimes Kyo would transform into a cat. He never transformed very often, it would only happen when he was stressed which you wouldn't think would happen much because he was only a child, the only other way he would transform was when he was hugged by a member of the opposite sex.  
Kyo's family was the same cursed just like him but he had it worse not that he knew it yet but the others did. In a small room inside the Sohma estate there was a lot of commotion of what was to be done with him.

"HE DOESN'T BELONG HERE!" shouted Tamoya, an old man around the age of 50.

"He is still a part of this family whether you like it or not" remarked Ushio the young child's mother.

"Of course you would be against it. He is your son after all" joined a third voice.

"He's only a child" murmured Kyo's father Takashi.

"A CHILD! MORE LIKE A MONSTER!" came Tamoya's booming voice.

This commotion went on for several hours before Ushio made a worrying remark. "What do you suppose we do with him then…?"

"That's more like it" began Tamoya calming down, just a little bit, "I believe it is best if we get rid of him once and for all"

"You don't plan on killing a young boy do you?" exclaimed Takashi.

"I didn't say I would kill him" Stated Tamoya

"but you mean for him to die" Ushio said her voice becoming even more soft and worrying.

"Well if anyone has a better idea I…" He was cut off by the Sohma family martial arts teacher Kazuma.

"I will look after the boy" announce Kazuma.

"YOU!" shouted Tamoya, getting angry AGAIN, "you can't take him in."

"I didn't say I would" began Kazuma "I merely said I will look after him."

Silence lingered in the room. "So he will be safe?" mumbled Ushio.

"I can't guarantee that" Kazuma anxiously stated "but he will be safer if he is as far away from Akito as possible."

No one could argue with Kazuma he was right after all Akito was the head of the family and everyone knew what he would do to Kyo if he were ever to find out about his little secret.

"But" began Kazuma

"But what?" Takashi and Ushio worryingly asked

"But you will never have any contact with him again." Finished Kazuma "None of you" at This Kazuma turned and began to walk away " You have till dawn to give me your decision"


	2. School starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... Now on with the story :)**

Almost no sunlight penetrated the thick dark sky, Kyo didn't have a mother, Whenever he brought up the topic to Kazuma he would quickly change the subject, So instead of pushing him , Kyo just gave it up shutting out all of his emotions. Then school started, and so did the teasing at first this didn't bother Kyo because he knew he was different, and he thought it would just end by that year but then his second year started, and the third by the time he was in seventh year he was sick of it, This kid named Sunohara picked on him all day then at lunch Kyo threw him into the school fountain then knocked out his friends, sending him to detention.

Kazuma was called into the school to talk with Kyos teacher about the incident that had occurred, Kyo was listening in obviously, Kazuma walked over to Kyo and said "Kyo you can't just start a fight with anyone who says something about your hair" Kyo just looked out of the window waiting till he could go home. Kazuma offered him a ride home but Kyo just walked right past him and went to sit near a lake across from his school.

While he was sitting there a few kids from his class were walking by and they came up with a plan to embarrass Kyo, the boys hid behind a few trees so Kyo couldn't see them, of course he knew they were there, and the girl walked up to him and started talking "Uh... Kyo.. I-I was wondering if you would go on a ... Date with ... Me?" Kyo just looked at her a bored expression on his face "Do you think I'm an idiot?" He asked the girl turning his gaze back to the water "Uh... W-What do you mean" asked a now shocked girl. "I heard you and your friends making that plan. Don't try to play me. I'm not an idiot" He said this turning his gaze towards where her friends were hidden. He sighed laying down to look at the sky. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him. He didn't respond only continued looking at the clouds a sad expression on his face.

It was a vague memory but Kyo thought he knew something important, Something about it not being safe for him to be with his family. He hated the thought but, could his parents have gotten hurt because of him. He knew in his mind that couldn't have been the case Kazuma had told him his mother died in a train accident and his father hates him, that they use to abuse him and everything. But he couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere, someone was waiting for him...

**So guys what do you think? Should I continue with this story or... .Scrap it and start anew?**


	3. We're here for you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Although Kyo didn't know it, someone was waiting for him. Ushio cried once again into her husband Takashi's shoulder, it was August 15th their son's birthday. She hated not being able to be there for her son, it was his 16th birthday today she wanted to be there, she needed to be there. They decided it was time, it had been 11 years, and Akito couldn't be as threatening to their son now. So they got into the car and headed to Kazumas house in the country.

When they arrived they found Kazuma, but there was no sign of their son.  
"Where is he?" asked Ushio  
"out" Kazuma said paying no attention to his guests "You shouldn't be here" He stated after a long silence.  
"It's been 11 years, I think we have a right to see our own son, besides I'm sure he wants to meet us" Remarked Takashi.  
"He has asked about us… right?" asked Ushio now feeling upset thinking her son doesn't even appreciate her anymore.  
"No. He has never once brought up the subject of either of you" lied Kazuma. At that moment the door was opened revealing a certain orange haired boy. "Hey Kazuma." He called from the door way walking towards his guardian "Who are you?" asked Kyo to the two people standing in the middle of the room.  
"They are just some guests I have to talk about the dojo. Why don't you quickly do your homework and I'll take you out to dinner when I'm done"  
"Ok…" Kyo said not convinced that Kazuma was being truthful to him. He sat on his bed not caring about his homework. He thought about those people in his house, He thought he knew them from somewhere, "probably just a dream" he mumbled to himself.

As they arrived back home Ushio was crying yet again, Kazuma had told her that when they made the deal that she could never see her son again, it was final she wasn't allowed to see her son ever again. But what upset her even more is that Kyo had never asked about her or her husband, He should care, He should want to see her.

Kyo sat in the diner where Kazuma took him every year for his birthday; He didn't want to be there he had questions, questions no one else should be able to hear. He wanted to know who they were, those people, he wanted answers, _who were his parents, where are they? His mother how did she really die… that is if she really did. _He didn't know how to put it; He just wanted to know who he really was and why he transformed into a cat every time he was embraced by a member of the opposite gender.

**Ok guy don't know if I'm going to continue this fic. Because I don't know what to write… If you really want me to continue just send me a PM.**


End file.
